1. Field
This invention relates to an airbag system of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An airbag system of a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle provided with an airbag, inflated and deployed between a wind screen of the vehicle and a rider is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A No. 2007-069785.
When a saddle-ride type vehicle collides with the side of a running vehicle such as a four-wheeled vehicle which is one embodiment of an object of collision (hereinafter called a vehicle of the other party), yawing is caused in the saddle-ride type vehicle, and the saddle-ride type vehicle is laterally moved together with the vehicle of the other party. In the meantime, n rider of the saddle-ride type vehicle collides with the side of the vehicle of the other party in a traveling direction before the collision without being laterally moved according to a law of inertia. That is, when the saddle-ride type vehicle collides with the side of the running vehicle of the other party, a traveling direction (a moving direction) immediately after the collision of the saddle-ride type vehicle and the moving direction of the rider are different.
As the above-mentioned existing type airbag system of the saddle-ride type vehicle is an in-one's own vehicle supporting airbag deployed between the rider and the wind screen of the vehicle to relieve shock, the airbag system is hardly influenced by yawing. That is, as the airbag according to the related art is deployed between the rider and the wind screen of the vehicle and acts on the rider at early timing at which yawing is small, the airbag can absorb the kinetic energy of the rider without being influenced so much by the yawing. However, to apply the in-one's own vehicle supporting airbag, vehicular conditions such as large space in front of a rider are required.
In the meantime, if an airbag which is deployed between a vehicle of the other party and a rider and fulfills buffer action is used without adopting the in-one's own vehicle supporting airbag, the above-mentioned vehicular conditions can be relieved (for example, a wind screen is not required to be provided).
However, as the timing of the action on the rider of the airbag deployed between the vehicle of the other party and the rider is slower, compared with the in-one's own vehicle supporting airbag, consideration of the yawing is required.